School for the Gifted
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: Kagome is an average girl. Well, she is until spring break. Power flowing through her, Kagome's new Miko powers cause her some trouble. She's sent to a boarding school for people like her and so much more. Of course, if she happens to meet a boy..... fun?
1. Oops

I don't own Inuyasha! *coughcoughyetcoughcouch*

Hiya! I have a tendency to start things but never finish them, but I'm getting better! I'm going to sit here until my story is finished! Well except for when my stepdad forces me off…..or if I have to eat…..or sleep……or if my books from Amazon finally come….. or if I have to go to the bathroom……or if I get bored…..or if my butt goes to sleep….._BUT_ I'll try my best!

* * *

_?_

_Is this what it feels like to have power?_

_Does the world stop moving as you feel that you could bend the mountains to your will?_

_Do you lose every strand of thought of what you may have become?_

_Do you stop caring?_

_Is it okay that I should lose control so easily?_

_Am I still me?_

_?_

The girl pushed the book from her with a frown on her face. Her eyes moved from the diary to the mirror across the room. A stranger looked back at her. Her hair was the same raven as before, but instead of falling in an unruly heap like it did on occasion, it swept down from her face in waves of beautiful black that framed her heart shaped face. Her lips were a light red, almost pink color, and not so different from how they use to look, but normally she would have to use Chap Stick to stop them from cracking, but now they didn't seem to need anything to attain that perfect look. No, that was not the biggest change; it didn't even come close to her eyes. Her eyes had always been her strong point, but now even more so. From there sharp chocolate color they were now a sparkling chocolate swirl just looking for victims to take as captives. And her body! From the insecure teen body it was a few days ago to the body of a woman who could cause plenty of men to wake up from hot dreams months later. It was all wrong.

_What is happening to me?!_

The change in her body was enough to cause the calmest to panic, but under her skin Kagome felt something she had never felt this strong. Power.

The Hello Kitty alarm clock on her night stand went off and Kagome pressed the button to silence it. Another day was to start, no matter how confused she felt or how many changes had happened. Accustomed to the start of another day, she picked out clothes from her dresser and brought them with her down the hall to the bathroom she and her brother shared. She automatically locked the door and began to strip. She left the black and purple pajamas on the floor and stepped into the shower. With a quick twist, the water flowed on hot and drenched her. As the water ran over her glowing fair skin, she thought of what school would be like.

The second she entered school, everyone would treat her differently. Chances were no one would even recognize her because of the long spring break. When the people did realize it, her friends would look at her as a traitor, the betrayer, and the popular girls would fake new affection for her so that the herd of mindless hot boys would stay in their group instead of fallowing Kagome like puppies. It would be like torture. Kagome had no illusions about her friends; they were simply the outcasts who stuck together because no one else would back them up. Kagome could have been a popular if she wanted to, but for her love of black clothing and Tripp pants. It wasn't that bad, she would give up what friends she had for those purple and black pants at Hot Topic, but they didn't trade Geeks, Freaks, Nerds, or Goths for their awesome clothes.

Oh well, she could always go to cyber school like the girl next door.

The water was turned off and Kagome pulled one of the black fluffy towels she had begged her mom for and dried off. It wasn't that she thought the world was dreary and unfair –though it was-, but she just loved black. She wasn't even Goth, just a tomboy that wore black. Like anyone cared that there was a difference.

Kagome let the towel drop and picked up her clothes one by one and put them on (I'm not going to tell you what she's putting on! Yet….Perverts, all of you!). She turned to the mirror and gave her hair a quick brushing with the pretty black sparkly brush her cousin got her for Easter. With a nod, she set the brush down and patted down her black long sleeved Tripp corset she got for her Birthday and gave a look to her matching black and white pants. She did miss the chains, but the school forbids chains that could be taken off. Idiots, what was she going to do, choke someone? And get her shiny chains bloody! No way suckers.

Kagome picked up her PJs, and unlocking the door, made her way back to her room. She opened her door and walked in to a perfectly normal room. Her mom said that it had to stay normal or guests would feel weird. Like they would see her room, but Kagome saw no need to argue. The only thing odd about the room was that there were about six bookcases filled to the brink with books. Kagome loved books but no one but her family knew that because no one asked. She dropped the clothes she held in her arms onto the bed, then reached next to it and grabbed her black backpack stuffed with folders and books to the bursting point. With an effortless swing of her arm, the bag was on her shoulders and she was rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kagome, sit down and join the family for breakfast." Kagome's mother tried to look stern, but it just came out playful. She didn't miss when her mom eyed her clothes, not in horror as some would think, but in slight envy. A picture of her sweet mom in Goth gear made Kagome shiver. Not a nice thought. (My mom actually does this to me all the time. Whenever I get a new Tripp shirt she tells me she'll steal it well I'm sleeping. *Shiver*) Now that Kagome looked closely, she could see herself in her mother. Same hair, same face, same build, the only big difference was that her mother had warm blue eyes while hers resembled her father, or so her mom said for she had never met the man for he died the day before she was born. For some reason, it warmed her heart to think she had something from the great man her mother loved.

"No time today mom, I have ten minutes until school starts and it's a seven minute walk." Kagome's times were always exact, because for some reason she could always tell what time it was. "I do have time, however, to torment my lovely brother." Her hand was fast from all the practice and she swiped the nine year old's toast before he could act.

"Love ya', bye!" She ran out before Sota could even say a word. Score: Sota 129, Kagome 130.

The fresh air of Utah filled her lunges. Everything seemed better in Utah….Other than her school; she had the bad luck to be in the only bad school. A blue bird chirped down from the tree in the neighbor's yard and she gladly gave a bad imitation of the chirp back. Kagome wasn't a morning person, but the birds didn't agree and made her happy as soon as she left her house every morning. It really was a nice place to live; low crime rate, little pollution, almost no one smoked, little kids ran around with no worry of kidnapping, dogs barked and random cats came up to be pet. This was the life.

Kagome walked down the street and smiled at the houses. It was rare to see any two houses the same color in the neighborhood, and unheard for any to not have grass and flowers and a tree. It was simply…beautiful. (I live in Vegas and whenever I visit my relatives in Utah I wish I could stay.)

She turned the corner and walked her normal route, hardly even glancing over as one of the hotties of the school crossed the street to walk next to her. She did look up, reluctantly, when he started talking to her.

"Hello, you must be new around her. I'm Hojo." He smiled innocently at her, not aware that he had already met her. They were even science partners!

"Quit it Hojo, that's not funny." Kagome swatted his shoulder softly, for lack of better reaction.

Hojo's forehead wrinkled in thought. "Do I have any classes with you?"

Kagome groaned. "I'm Kagome! Remember?" At his blank look, she sighed. "Science partner?"

Hojo stopped walking and his mouth fell open. His shock was sort of funny, but she didn't like the idea of why he was shocked. Sure she wasn't the cutest girl in the school but she must have been pretty enough for a thought. Kagome kept walking, hoping she could get to the school before he recovered. It seemed that luck was with her as she made it all the way to school before he caught up.

Hojo rested his hands on his knees and panted, telling Kagome that he had to run, after regaining what brain cells he had, to catch up. She paused before going into the school yard. Pant, pant. "I can't believe it!" Pant, pant. "You look so different!" He seemed to get his breath back and straightened to look at her. He looked down and Kagome gave another sigh. She hated when boys stared at her breasts! She turned and hurried to the school building.

"Hey, wait!" Hojo called out to her and she didn't even hesitate. He ran up and started walking next to her. "Um….. er…. Kagome will you um…. go-" Kagome turned to him, so mad at what she knew he was going to ask that she glared at him coldly.

"No." She turned back around and continued to her class.

"Wait, I didn't even ask! You didn't give me a chance! Wait!" Hojo started running to keep up with her and it caused her anger to rise. She turned on him and glared heatedly.

"I don't need to hear it to know what you wanted to ask! The only reason you are even thinking that way is not because of who I am, but because how I look! Is that fair to me?!" In her anger, she didn't notice that things were happening around her. The floor cracked from where she stood, and the earth shook slightly from her anger. It caused a panic to light Hojo's eyes but he stupidly didn't move.

"How dare you assume I would be like any of your empty headed ditsy blonds and fall into your lap?! I didn't like you before brake and you didn't like me, NOTHING HAS CHANGED THAT!!!!!!!" A burst of light came from Kagome and hit her target in the chest. The power pushed him back to the wall and he hit it with a groan. The light held him up for a second. Suddenly he slumped down as the light disappeared.

Kagome looked at the boy who she had unknowingly attacked. Her anger disappeared just as fast as the light had and she rushed forward to make sure Hojo was okay.

She had never hurt anyone before in her life. Guilt spread threw her body as she checked Hojo's pulse. She sat back on her heals and gave a sigh of relief when she found that he was just knocked out. She looked up from her spot on the floor to look around for help and looked right into the eyes of the principle. Kagome gulped at his dark expression.

"Um….." She looked frantically into her mind for something to say.

"Oops…"


	2. Packing can be fun right?

I do not own Inuyasha, Chicken Noodle Soup, or Japan.

Yay! I finished the first chapter and now I actually want to write the next one! Okay, I figured that if the last one was 2,000 words and too short, then I have to write 3,000 – 4,000 with this next one. Okay 42 words down, 2,958 left. Or 2,956. Or 2,955………. Okay, enough of that! Here, read the next chapter before I cause everyone to go insane like me.

* * *

"This is unacceptable! I understand that as a growing girl your body and feelings will change but it inexcusable to use them as a reason to harm another!"

Kagome squirmed further down in her chair. This was not a conversation topic she wanted to discuss with her fifty year old principle. Unaware of her discomfort, or simply not caring, Mr. Turnpuss (what kind of a name it Turnpuss, you may ask. Well, there is a very good reason for it you see-) continued on.

"You could have destroyed the whole school with your insensible lack of control!" Mr. Turnpuss's words sounded strangely like hissing and Kagome flinched when it caused a mist of saliva. Luckily, the spit cloud landed on his desk rather than his victim.

Kagome took a chance and raised her head to look over at the red faced man. She would risk his spit to find an answer to her problem.

"Control on what?" She flinched away when his face seemed to get redder and it looked almost like he could have steam coming out of his ears in anger.

"Your Miko powers, of course! Do you think that you could cause such damage if you were a simple human?!" After he yelled this, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Seeing as your abilities are more powerful than some, instead of simply staying here you'll have to go to the nearest school for your kind." He seemed to forget her for a second as he mumbled to himself and turned to the computer on his desk. He moved the mouse around, typed in some stuff, and then seemed to go into thinking. "I'll have to call her parents…." Kagome heard him grunt and turn to the phone on the other side of his desk. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in panic. He was going to call her mom! She would be in trouble for weeks! Oh great… all this because she got mad at that empty headed idiot who thought just because she was pretty she would want him! In her panic she forgot to wonder what Miko powers were.

"Hello this is Moran Turnpuss; I'm the principle of your daughter's school. I'm sorry to inform you, but your daughter used Miko powers upon another student……… Yes, hm…………..Well I am truly sorry but she must change schools immediately……… Yes, I have already contacted a school excepting new Mikos. They will email you a ticket for her in five days time. In the meantime, Kagome must stay home……………. Oh, my apologies. The school is located in Japan." Kagome's mouth dropped open. "……….Yes………Hn…… Well, it was chosen because her file said that she was fluent in Japanese……..Yes……. I see……… Yes I'll tell her. Thank you for your time Mrs. Higurashi and for understanding." Mr. Turnpuss hung up the phone and turned back to Kagome whose mouth was still open. When she realized that, she closed it with a snap.

"Your mother will be here in a few minutes, and she wanted me to tell you that it will all work out somehow." The principle turned back to computer and seemed to dismiss Kagome completely. "Go and wait outside for your ride. Farewell, and don't come back unless you can control your abilities."

Kagome got up from her chair and fled the office before her anger or embarrassment could show. She walked out of the school for the last time and went to wait next to the road. Within seconds the family's car came down the street and she awkwardly went around, opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat. Her mom turned the car back the way she had come and drove towards their home. A sense of dread filled Kagome's stomach like a brick. For about three minutes no one in the car uttered a word. Sweat dripped down Kagome's brow and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She was going to be so dead.

"Kagome." Kagome looked up from her lap and glanced over at her mom. "…… I have some explaining I must do." At this Kagome looked at her mother in panic. That was supposed to be her line! "You see, I've never told you of our family." Her mom stopped and seemed to take a deep breath. "My mother before me, your grandmother, was a strong Miko. Her grandmother before her was a Miko. Your great-great-great-great grandmother was a Miko. Every other generation of our family line has one girl who is granted powers and is titled the great Shikon Miko. I didn't tell you this because I thought you might not be the one and I didn't want to get your hopes up. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but I also didn't want to think that my little girl would have to go through so many challenges as all Mikos of are family have had. I'm sorry." Kagome looked at her mother with alarm.

"Don't worry mom! I'm fine, it's still me. I can handle anything fate dish out." She laced her voice with self-confidence but she didn't feel any of it. She was fully and truly terrified. At least her mother looked somewhat reassured. "So I guess I'm moving to Japan."

Kagome's mother looked at her with love in her eyes. "I'm sorry my daughter, but it seems that is true." The car turned into the driveway and Kagome got out.

"I guess I better go pack then." She ran in before her mother could see her despair filled eyes.

Kagome made her way through the silent house to her room without looking up from the floor. She opened her door and went straight to her bed and promptly fell into it. For a moment she lay without thought, then everything she seemed to store in her mind so easily came rushing out. She was a Miko. She harmed a boy with her powers. She was being sent away. She would no longer stay with her family. 'Oh,' she thought, 'I wonder why I don't feel happy. I've wanted to go to Japan for forever and it's not like I won't understand the people there. I could be happy. But this wont be a small visit, I'll have to stay there without my brother or mom. Why me? But I can't break down. If I break down, my mom will worry more. I have to leave with a smile on my lips of she'll know. I can't cause her more anxiety she doesn't deserve.'

With conviction Kagome got up and got her suit case out from under her bed. All of her cloths fit into it, but nothing else would. She got her back pack and emptied it onto the floor, then started filling that with all her important items. Favorite books, jewelry she could not do without, five packs of gum (darn, I wish I had some; I'm broke), favorite blanket, and pillow. She sat down on the bed and picked up the small rocks that use to sit under her pillow looking it over. The stone was a natural purple and had the word Wish written on it with silver sharpie. She looked at it for a second, and then put it in her bag. She picked up the picture frame on her night stand and without looking at it placed it in her bag. With that done she moved on to the bathroom.

She piled all of her items from around and under the sink onto the counter. Tampons, face wash, a towel, vanilla hand lotion she got from her mother, some earrings she left on the counter from a day she no longer remembered, and some other stuff she might need in her new home. Through all of this Kagome had a blank expression on her face but her eyes changed from emotion to emotion like a whirlwind.

Everything on the counter was placed into another back pack, the one she used last year, and than moved to Kagome's room next to the other on the floor._ Well it's all done, I'm ready for whenever I have to leave._ A small tingling entered her body and Kagome turned to see her mother standing in the room's doorway. Her mom took a deep breath and walked to Kagome.

"I have something to give you." She didn't continued until they were close, than pulled out a necklace from her pocket and held it out to her daughter. "My mother gave me this and said to give it to the next Miko; now I understand that she knew you would be the one to fallow in her footsteps. I give you this charm so that you may feel peace and love, and so that your future may be all that you wish." Kagome took the necklace and put it on, than looked down at it. A red glass heart rested on her chest, as if it had always belonged there. Kagome looked up at her mom with a small smile.

"Thank you." She stepped forward and hugged her mom. Her mother rested her arms around her daughter and Kagome instantly felt the love and friendship she had with her mother swirl around her almost like a physical touch. She would miss her mom. Kagome reluctantly dropped her arms and backed up a step.

"Have you checked your email?" Something came and went in her mother's eyes, but she looked away so as to not see any of the sadness.

"Yes, they sent me the information on you ticket and about where you'll be living. The school has dorms separated by age, so you'll be staying in the same place as many other girls your age. Every student has their own room and you may bring anything to fill it, within reason. The rules of the school will be explained more there, so don't worry." Her mom took another deep breath. "Your plane leaves tomorrow at six a.m." She held out a piece of paper and waited for Kagome to take it. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Kagome took the paper and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Well…um… So have you finished packing?" Kagome's mom plastered an obviously fake smile on her face. At Kagome's nod her smiled went down some but still looked somewhat believable. "Shampoo, soap, towel; everything you need?" Another silent nod from Kagome. "Er… I guess I'll see about lunch." Kagome watched, somewhat amused, as her mom retreated and walked away. Unlike what some people might think, Kagome wasn't awkward around her mom; she loved her with all her heart. They just didn't understand each other; just like every other mother and daughter. Kagome fallowed after her mom with a slight smile on her face. At least she didn't have to feel guilty about taking her mom from work, because her mom only worked at the decorating shop on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays.

"Let's see……. Sandwiches? Hm…..or maybe soup?" Kagome's mother mumbled to herself while shuffled through the pantry.

"I vote soup!" Okay, Kagome had a slight addiction to Homestyle Chicken Noodle soup. She made her way over to the oak table and flopped down into her normal chair. Her mom looked back towards her with a small smile.

"Soup it is." Knowing her daughters addiction perfectly well, she got out a can of Chicken Noodle and opened it. Kagome's mouth began to water as the intoxicating scent reached her nose. Another can was opened and both were put into a pan. The mom stepped over to the stove and placed it onto, then started the oven. "I'll just heat water for some tea to go with." The mom also turned on the fire under the already filled kettle.

As the soup was boiling and the tea put in, Kagome felt her home. Bright, loving, welcome; the feelings surrounded her just as her mother's feelings had. It was almost too much for her.

"So I'll be able to come see you guys at the next break, right?" Her mom seemed to straighten and panic went up Kagome's spine. "Right?"

A deep breath. "It's a four year school, and you can't not leave until you graduate."

Kagome looked at her mother in shock. Four years away from her family. Her HOME!

"Do I have to go?!" Panic laced her voice and even the most skilled actor couldn't have hidden it.

Another deep breath, than the breath came out in a small woosh. "A school will not accept a Miko unless she is trained; the only way for you to be trained at this school. If you do not go to the school, we both will be in trouble."

Silence descended upon the room. No longer did the room sooth Kagome's feelings, it just caused them to go into over drive. Both women jumped slightly when the kettle whistled.

"Er, I'll um… get that." The mom turned off the heat and took out two mugs. She placed a tea bag in each mug, than poured hot water into both. She got out two bowls and poured the soup into both, than brought those and the mugs to the table.

They ate their meal in silence. As soon as Kagome was finished she placed her bowl and mug in the sink and made her way upstairs. She opened her door and went to lay down on her bed with a grown. When she peaked at the clock on her night stand, it just proved to worry her.

'Seventeen hours left until curtain doom. Then again, maybe I'm looking at this from the wrong point of view. Seventeen hours until a new beginning. Yeah, that sounds nice. Maybe I'll find true friends there. Maybe some of the boys won't be so empty headed. Maybe I can find someone who will understand me. Maybe I'll get a best friend! The possibilities are endless. Maybe I can paint the walls like I wanted to do to my room! Maybe I'll be able to express myself without fear of being an outcast. Maybe my whole life will change.'

With great thoughts in her head, Kagome went into her closet in search of her glow-in-the-dark stars.


	3. SNOCK!

This story was originally posted on .com but because I love you guys, I'm bringing it over. I'm also checking the grammar over and you can't believe all the stuff I found!

Okay, my new new plan is to just write many quick short chapters so I can get one up one, oh um, every other day. Or once every three. Or four. Okay, at least one every week. This is the fastest moving story I've done since a gay high school one I did. Thinking of it now……. OH MY ***! I can change the names and make it a Sesskag! WOOP! Okay I'm slightly insane; it's why people like me. Oh and thanks to all those readers who commented on my first story! If your name is not on the list, comment! LOVES YA!

* * *

"Bye Mom, I'll make sure to write you as soon as I get there." Kagome hugged the older woman. With a sigh, she turned to her small annoying brother. "Sota, for the last time I'm not going because I don't like living here. I had no choice in the matter." The twelve year old didn't answer. With a shake of her head, Kagome grabbed the pouting boy up into a huge hug. Knowing how he was, she kissed his cheek.

"EEEEWWW, gross." Despite his words, his pout turned to a small smile. Kagome put him back onto the ground and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, remember that once you get off you have to change to flight 153. You'll only have an hour so ask for help if you need it." Kagome's mom took out a tissue from her purse and blew her nose into it. She was trying not to cry for her daughter's sake, but it was so hard. "May you have many safe travels." Kagome looked at her mom and nodded her head softly. With her heart screaming, she walked through security and onto the plane ramp.

Once Kagome was on the plane, she made her way to her seat. To her slight happiness, her chair was a window seat. She moved around in her chair to get comfortable, not looking up as a businessman sat in the seat next to her.

"The plane will be taking off shortly, please fasten your seat belts. If you wish for assistance, please get the attention of one of the attendants." The loud speaker shut off. Kagome looked to her right and grabbed her seat belt and belted it. She moved more towards the window and almost pressed her face to it in order to see the ground move away. Soon they were up, higher than the tallest building, higher than the word in Kagome's mind. The City of Vegas looked so small from here. Beautiful.

The man next to her had his chair down and was snoring loudly. Kagome looked over to the sleeping man with a frown. Did he feel bad that people on the plane couldn't hear much over his snoring? She shook her head and ignored it in favor of looking out the window. To her dismay, clouds surrounded the plane like a curtain and she couldn't see anything! Sure the clouds were pretty, but she wanted to see the ground. She huffed and took out a book from her bag instead. Hehe, one of the good things about the school was she could read her romance without worry that her mom would find out. She opened her latest vamp romance and started where she left off.

_**SNORT!**_

Kagome dropped her book when she heard the loud sound right next to her ear. The man had his head closer to her, obviously having rolled over in his sleep. She glared at the napping man, and then gave up to fish around the floor for her book. Having found it, she continued reading from where she left off. Just as she was getting to a really hot part in the book…..

_**SNOCK!**_ (Yes snock, my sister says that every night to my slight amusement.)

Kagome dropped her book again and death glared at the man. If he had been awake, he would have run for his life. As it was, he just snorted some more and rolled over away from her. For Kagome, this was the last straw. She was a kind person most of the time, but when someone interrupted her book she would scream with the best of actors who train for years for that voice. She did realize it wasn't his entire fault; he wasn't even awake to know of her anger. That small fact kept her from committing murder.

Kagome thought for a second, and then her eyes brightened with an idea. She could use her powers! If they were going to ruin her life, the least they could do was help with some problems.

_Okay_, she thought, _what do I need? Well….. Maybe a soundproof wall would work? Yes, that sounds perfect!_ Without delay, she tried to call her powers. It didn't work for a second, but then a slight pink light started up from the floor between the two seats. As the light went up further, the sound from the sleeping man slowly decreased, until it was silent. Kagome looked around panicking that someone might have seen her powers. To her relief, no one on the plane seemed as if they had seen. Then again, no one on the plane was anything other than human; other than her that is. Kagome wondered for a moment on how she knew that…. Then decided she didn't want to worry about it right that moment.

With a small self satisfied smirk, Kagome got her book from the floor and began to read.

Forty-eight minutes later Kagome got off the plane and looked around frantically for the next one she had to go to. She had a full hour to find it, but she didn't want to accidentally miss it and have to call her mom for help. Her mom would rush over and waist money just because Kagome lost some time. So Kagome didn't stop to look around the Chicago airport, but made her way to flight 153 without any incidences. (You all thought I was going to make her get lost, right. Hehe, like I would do what you expect of me.)

Once on her plane, Kagome sat down her half finished book and set about finishing it.

Without Kagome's knowledge, or her caring, the plane filled up and the same businessman from before sat next to her. He looked over at her with a frown, but then shrugged his shoulders to himself and went back to sleep.

_….This could affect the rest of his life. Ralf flipped the coin and watched it spin. It landed in his hand and he flipped it onto the back of his hand. With dread in his heart he lifted up his hand to see……_

**_SNORT!_**

Kagome jumped and turned to the noise, her book falling once again. When her eyes rested on the man from before she groaned.

"Not again….." As the snorting and snoring and snocking (hehe, love that word) got louder, Kagome just put her face in her hands and breathed deeply like her mother. Though it always helped her mother, it didn't even phase the headache coming on.

Kagome turned to the man and was about to use her powers, but something at the back of her mind warned her not to. She looked around with a sigh and…Ah-hah! A Youkai sat second row on the right. As if the person heard her thoughts, the head turned to glance in her direction. Kagome made a small squeaking noise and ducked down. She waited for a minute, and then straightened in her seat. The head was turned away, but she could have sworn there was a small smirk on the face. She couldn't see much of the face, because it was both far away, and the person had a cap on. (Hehe, I have just given you a clue, use it wisely.) Kagome looked away and grabbed her bag to look for something to do with all the noise, because it looked like she couldn't use powers now. With a few tugs, Kagome pulled her laptop, the fruit of three years of chores and babysitting, and turned it on. When she first got the ticket, she was afraid that they may not allow her to bring a laptop, but the airplane chosen was known to allow them. She didn't know what she would do without her trusty Jinkourai. (If you look Jinkourai up, it means artificial lightning.)

Kagome logged into her wireless internet, a Christmas gift from her mom, and checked her email. Being use to no friends, Kagome only had to check her email for Borders coupons; but today seemed to be the day for everything normal to change. One new email came up_**.**_

_**Tenshieimai Welcomes You**_

Kagome clicked on the email and waited. The email came up as just a link. She clicked on the link and waited again for it to load. Finally a page came up.

**New Students~**

_We would like to welcome you to the school. Please click here to make a user account so that you may chat with other students and read important information. Check back here for special events and activities. Once you sign in for the first time the school rules will come up. Please read them and remember them. We hope you have safe travels and will come to like your new school._

Kagome clicked on the 'click here' link. The page changed to a new one.

_Name:  
Pen name:  
Password:  
Verify Password:_

_Kagome typed in her information._

_Name: Kagome Higurashi  
Pen name: Earth Dragon (hehe, Riku and Ryuu in English, but Riku Ryuu means kill)  
Password: ******  
Verify Password: ******_

Kagome hit the enter button. A small circle came onto the screen and a light went around and around and around it. She watched it for a second then the new page came up.

**_You may now login to the website._**

The page was redirected and Kagome typed her name and password into the box for it, and then hit the login button. A page titled, **'Rules'** came up and she read like it said to.

_**Rules~**_

_~ Each student will be given their own room. Boys may not go into girl rooms and vice versa.  
~Students are not permitted to leave the school under any circumstances, unless allowed by the principle.  
~Students are not permitted to use their powers to hurt anyone around them.  
~Skipping classes is prohibited and the persons who wish to break this rule will meet dire consciences.  
~Lockers are a privilege, not required. If you misuse your privilege, it will be taken from you.  
~Like any human school, no drugs, smoking, alcohol, or guns.  
~Knives are permitted but they are not to be used to damage school property or students.  
~No bonfires in the dorms.  
~ There are no uniforms, but the teachers may force you to change clothing if it is unacceptable. No rude or offensive clothing permitted.  
Thank you for reading, and please remember these rules. If any of the rules are broken, you will be punished accordingly.__**  
**_

Kagome smiled at the computer. _These rules are __**easy**__, I think I'll like this school._

"Please buckle your seat belts and put away all electronics; we are about to land."

Kagome turned off her laptop and stuffed it back into her bag, then buckled her seat belt. She turned to the man next to her and poked him.

"Wakey Wakey." Poke, poke,poke. He mumbled and opened his eyes to look at her. Kagome smiled at the drowsy man. "The plane is landing."

The man nodded his head and sat up. Kagome looked away from him to the window. Her eyes widened. _Pretty, so pretty. Look, real trees like home. Oh, and so many people__._

Ten minutes later the plane landed and she was on her way to finding the person who would bring her to her new school. _Maybe it will turn out okay._

_Thank you all for reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Hehe, I'm having fun with the text functions. _

Please PLEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSE review! I like to think I'm not rewriting this as a waste of time.


	4. See, we're everywhere!

_Hiya pups! I'm back on today so I thought I could gain your everlasting (or at least five second) love with another chapter! I'm sorry bout the short chapters here and on my other story, but it is how it was meant to be. If I added anything to any of my chapters, it would make it a run on thingy and you all would get bored. I know that the endings frustrate you and make you want more, but just think; if I make the chapters short, then I get new ones out quicker. DON'T KILL ME!! ;P_

Kagome rolled her suitcase through the crowd of people waiting for taxis. Her mother had told her that she was to look for a woman who would have a sign, so where was the woman?

Kagome's pocket vibrated. Without taking her eyes off the people around her, she reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone, and put it to her ear.

"Shannon's Goth Gear(hehe, inside joke), how may I help you?" Her newest answer came easily.

A laugh came from over the phone.

"Your mother told me you would be different." A woman's voice came from the phone. Being a phone, Kagome couldn't tell much about the true voice, but it sounded like an adult.

"Miss Higurashi, I am Kaede your new principle. I called to tell you that if you turn ninety degrees to your right, you'll see my light blue car." Kagome fallowed her instructions and turned to see a small blue Honda Civic. She nodded at the car, feeling slightly stupid for knowing the name. Okay she was a car geek. Shut up. She wasn't ever going to tell people that about herself, so it didn't matter much. The car door went up and an old woman with an eye patch got out. The woman waved to Kagome and she walked over.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi." The old woman gave a slight bow and Kagome bowed back without thinking. The old woman's mouth turned into one of those smiles your grandma would give you. Without knowing why, Kagome instantly warmed to her.

"Likewise. And please, call me Kagome; Miss Higurashi is for people who don't know me." She smiled brightly at the old woman.

"Then in turn you shall call me Kaede as everyone does." Kaede opened up the back of the car with a beeper and put Kagome's suitcase in it. With a small click the trunk closed and Kagome moved to the back door.

"No no; come sit up front with me." Kaede shooed Kagome to the other side of the car and gave her the look that meant 'no arguing'. Kagome got into the car, inwardly relieved that she didn't have to sit in the back like a little kid. Kaede moved into the driver seat and pressed a button on her beeper. The doors closed and Kaede started the car.

They drove out of the airport's parking lot and started down on a busy freeway.

Kagome looked out the window at the cars moving slowly in rush hour traffic, but it got boring when she identified every car around her. She looked over to Kaede and spotted the eye patch. _'I wonder how her eye got hurt….'_

"The only way to gain knowledge is to ask." Kagome's cheeks reddened and she looked into Kaede's uncovered eye.

"Um… How did you ….." She couldn't ask. I just sounded so rude.

Kaede turned from the not even moving traffic to Kagome.

"I first discovered my Miko powers at the age of 14 like many do. I am saddened to say, I played with them. I was untrained and I didn't want to be. One day I had an accident with a powerful Youkai. I was so arrogant; I didn't believe that he could even touch me. I ended up taking my own eye on mistake. That is the reason I support Tenshieimai, so that they may train the foolish teenagers who think they are untouchable. So no one ends up like me." Kaede looked back to the road. The traffic moved faster, but to the silent car it seemed like an eternity had paced when they finally pulled off of the freeway and onto a slightly unused dirt road.

A mile along the road, Kagome looked out the front window in awe. The building was **HUGE!** And it looked like a Gothic castle! _My dream come true._

"Welcome to your new home Kagome." Kaede said, smiling to herself.

The car came to a stop in a dirt parking lot to the right of the building. They parked next to a red Chevy Corvette that made Kagome press her thighs together. She waited for Kaede to open the door then jumped out. With a look around the parking lot, Kagome was in heaven. A black Austin Martin was parked on the far side; the sexiest car of them all. While she drooled Kaede came around, took her arm, and pulled her along to the building.

The entrance hall was as grand as the outside demanded. Kagome didn't resist being pulled along because she was so busy looking all around. Beautiful paintings from all over the world hung all down the hall. The floor was as clean as to be, even though it looked like it was in often use. The ceiling was high up and if Kagome looked really hard she could see people on the second floor. And if you thought the room was beautiful, it would make you speechless to see the different kinds of people; mostly girls but she didn't even notice that yet.

An elegant fox Youkai glided over to Kaede. Kagome shivered slightly as the beautiful girl looked her over.

"Not another Miko. Don't you think we have more than our fair share? The one before this was a priest." She rolled her tongue around the word 'priest' like a snack. The accent may have been English, but Kagome wasn't that good with accent placement. "Couldn't you have brought us someone more within my tastes?"

Kaede laughed, unaffected by the fox's comment. "It's not like we choose who will come next; I let fate have that trouble." Kaede smiled at the fox then continued to drag Kagome to the stairs and up.

"Your room was formerly the room of a Vampire, so it may be a little dark for you." Kagome hid a small smile. That day she wore a black wool shirt and jeans, so no one would notice she was slightly Goth until tomorrow when she wore her normal kinds of pants. "If you want to repaint the walls you can go to the student storage and pick out any paint. Anything you wish to add to the room, look in the student storage for. If you can't find what you're looking for, just find me. The student storage is on the first floor, the farthest door from the entrance." Kaede continued on to explain about other things in the building. Student food supply was on the second floor, right across from the stairs. Kagome nodded her head every few minutes to show she understood. Truly, the only thing running threw her head was _'Where are classes?!?_

"-your neighbor to show you how to get to the school. She'll come around in the morning and make sure you get there without incidents."

"Wait!" Kagome forced her feet to stay still so they stopped. Kaede looked back at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at the smile and instantly labled it under slightly evil.

"This isn't the school?" '_If this isn't the school then what is it?!_'

Kaede's smile grew slightly.

"Why of course not; this is the girls dorm."

(I could have ended it here but I like you guys too much…. And I'm using this as an excuse to get out of chores.)

Kagome's mouth slackened slightly and Kaede took that as her cue to continue dragging Kagome down the hall.

"Your room is number 24 and your key is inside on the nightstand. Like I said before, if there are any problems, come find me." Kaede walked all the way down the hall, then stopped and turned to the right. The door wasn't like the soft blues and pinks of the other doors, but a nice black color. Though still shocked, Kagome realized she loved it. Kaede opened the door and smiled slightly. "I will see you later."

Without another word, Kaede walked back down the hall and out of sight; leaving Kagome nothing to do but go into her new room and look around. She could only hope that it wasn't pink, but judging by the black door, it wasn't likely. Nonetheless, she squared her shoulders slightly and walked into the room.

The second she entered the room she immediately fell in love and dubbed it The Dungeon. Instead of the normal white or pastel colored bed she imagined with dorm rooms, the bed was a towering black four poster bed with a silk canopy that was a Goth girl's wet dream. She closed the door behind her so no one could see her shocked pleasure and make fun of her. The carpet caressed her feet as she walked across the fluffy black. _'It feels like a cloud……'_ The walls where painted the same black as everything and it would have been the darkest room in the world if a tacky white lamp wasn't on in the far corner. Kagome made a mental note to get rid of it as she continued to look at her new home.

A tapestry hung on one of the walls, taking up most of the large wall. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A blue and purple dragon was sitting within the tapestry; red fire streaming out of its mouth. Behind the dragon, in the distance, you could see a large castle. The beauty of the picture astounded Kagome and she wondered who could leave such a beautiful thing for whomever to get. In that moment, she made a promise to keep the tapestry and pass it down in her family, just like her necklace. She smiled to herself at her serious thoughts. _'Now is not the time to get serious, it's time to unpack and customize The Dungeon.'_

The first thing she did was take out her clothes to hang them up. After all her Goth pants were hung up, she folded her shirts and put them in the Gothic styled dresser. Next to be unpacked were her pants, then bras, underwear, and socks. Once all her cloths were unpacked, she grabbed all her bathroom necessities and moved them into the bathroom. Her mouth watered slightly when she saw her bathroom matched the rest of her new domain; all black.

Kagome went back into the main room and grabbed her suitcase to shove in the closet. The empty backpack from which she carried her bathroom stuff was put with the suitcase, and then see opened up her last bag. Her pillow and blanket fit in nicely with the black silky sheets provided. Her books went on an already slightly filled bookcase near the door. She drooled slightly at some of the old Gothic style books sitting on the shelves. Kagome's jewelry was placed in her underwear drawer; like at home. Her wish stone was placed under her pillows, well out of sight from people who would think her weird…. _'Then again, why would I care?'_ She took out her only picture frame and placed it on the nightstand next to the key Kaede told her about. The last thing she took out of her bag was two packs of glow-in-the-dark stars.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, then back down to the package of stars. _'I didn't actually think of how I was going to get them on the ceiling…. And it's higher than my normal room….'_ An idea took form in her head and she smiled. What good was having powers if they didn't help you out once in a while?

She opened the packages and dropped all the stars on her bed. Like before on the plane, she closed her eyes and focused on trying to pull her powers out. It seemed they came faster this time, but she didn't notice. When her power reached out to her hands she opened her eyes and looked to the stars. With a single thought, she reached her power further out to touch the stars. A sting of pink seemed to come out of her fingertips and rap around to make a rope. The rope softly waved over one star, and it rose before her eyes. With her mind focused, she imagined it flouting up and sticking to the ceiling. Like a dedicated dog, the star hovered for a second, then followed the path and stuck to the ceiling. Kagome smiled slightly at her success, but it was sort lived when she realized each pack contained one hundred stars. With a groan, she brought her power down to the bed again.

_'It would be so much easier and quicker if all the stars just went up at once!'_ Kagome thought desperately, and to her shock, all the stars lifted from her bed and raced to the ceiling. It seemed that her powers worked without her having to focus hard if they were already at the surface. The stars stuck just as she imagined it. When she put away the now empty bag, she realized that she was tired. _'Must be jet lag…or power overuse…'_ Kagome smiled and walked to the lamp that had to go and turned it off. The room was swallowed in darkness, but she could still see by the glow of her stars. With no grace whatsoever, Kagome stripped to her underwear and fell into her new soft, comfy bed. Within moments she was asleep and dreaming of happiness and love.

* * *

Hello my friends. It's that time again when I have to get off the computer or my parents will be pissed. 10:34 at night might not be the best time to write, but I'm slightly nocturnal. If I could, I would change my sleeping patterns but my parents….. Mean. Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry, but I have to go camping so I won't be able to upload for a while. I will, however, get more things to write about so it's a good trade. With hope I'll be able to put my characters in lovely situations in the future.

Loves ya much!

* * *

I'm amazed at how bad I was a grammar..... Now that I think of it, did I even read it once I was finished? Oh well. This is a good example of what to do with everything you write. A while after you have written something, go back and read it and it will seem like a new land.

If you don't understand the title of this chapter, I was thinking at the time that it stated that Gothic people were everywhere! For a real example of that, go to LVA. I still want that black and purple tutu I saw someone wearing.


	5. Old women are weird

As I said before, I wrote all of this for another website so this is all a long time ago. It feels..... weird to be looking at all of this stuff again.

* * *

I'm slightly happy today people…. I sorta kinda like a guy that I'm emailing and when I sent him a pic of me he said I was pretty……….. I'm not always so girly so treasure the moment….. Okay, if I work really hard I'll finish this before I have to leave on Tuesday. Chances are: not really good. Oh well, love ya!

* * *

_'Hmm… Catnip in my tea is so good (it's true, trust me)…… wow……what's that noise? Woodpecker? Rude birdy….. Wait…..'_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into the blackness. For a second she wondered if she was dead… then she saw the stars. '_I better get use to waking up without the sun.'_ A knock on the door alerted Kagome as to why she was awake. With a small groan, she rolled out of bed and padded over to the door. She opened the door and looked out with a scowl.

"What do you want!?" Kagome growled at the girl waiting outside.

"Um… Kaede told me to wake you up so you could get ready….. Nice clothes, by the way." The girl smiled slightly. Kagome looked down at herself and let out a little squeak. With lightning speed she shut the door in the girls face and ran to the shower. Twenty minutes later Kagome stepped out into the hall fully dressed and slightly embarrassed. The same girl was still waiting in the hallway.

The girl looked Kagome up and down. "……Nice pants." She smiled and put out her hand. "I'm Sango, your neighbor." Kagome took Sango's hand and shook it. "I've also been appointed your guide for the day and wake up person until you get your alarm clock set up." Sango smiled; a real smile nothing like the ones that Kagome was use to from her schoolmates, but like she really meant to be friendly.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome decided she liked the girl as they set off down the hall. Sango had long black hair in a ponytail down her back. Her brown eyes shone with kindheartedness and she looked tomboyish in a blue long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. The only thing slightly weird was that she had glove things that went under her long sleeves. They held on between her pointer finger and middle finger like some of her gloves but none of Kagome's like that was very long. Kagome gave a small thought as to how long they were, and then decided it didn't matter.

Sango led the way down the stairs and out the door like other girls. Kagome felt the feeling that she had on the plane, telling her which girls were Youkai. She had panicky thoughts when she realized over half of the girls were Youkai.

Kagome looked over at her guide with a question filling her eyes. Sango wasn't a Youkai, nor was she a Miko. [i]'What could she be?'[/i]

"Sango… um…." Sango looked over at Kagome curiously.

"What?"

"What are you?" Kagome instantly cringed at the words she said. Maybe it was rude to ask that here!

Sango gave a small laugh and smiled at Kagome. "I'm a warrior. That my not seem like much, but my power has been passed down through my family for ages. We use to hunt Youkai, but when they became part of the community we left that behind and just decided to be a… police of sorts. You'll hear more about that kind of stuff in History class." Sango looked around then grabbed Kagome's arm. "We have to hurry or we'll be late."

Sango ran out of the dorm with Kagome fallowing behind, trying not to trip as she was dragged along. Though Sango was friendly, she gave off the image that if Kagome tripped she would just drag her on the ground. Soon they ran over a small field with the other girls that seemed to be late and Kagome got her first look at the school.

On the top of the hill, a castle stood tall and dignified. It was about twice the size of the dorm castle. The stones seemed to glow in the sun, inviting the students to come in. The castle looked just like the one in the tapestry, only white instead of black. Kagome looked around just to be sure there wasn't a dragon flying in the sky. To her relief, no scaled lizards flew in the endless blue sky.

Sango dragged Kagome to a front door that could easily allow the dragon in Kagome's thoughts through it, and into the castle. They stopped suddenly and Kagome bumped into Sango. Sango didn't even move from the collision. With a small sorry, Kagome looked in front of Sango to see the largest group of students she had ever seen. The unmistakable feeling from before came back full force, telling her that the room was filled with more Youkai than she had ever seen in her life.

"Is everyone here?!" Kaede's voice could be heard slightly over the chatter of the students. It seemed someone answered her because she started talking.

"Hello and welcome to Tenshieimai. To those of you who don't know me, I'm Kaede, the principal of this school." She stopped when some of the students didn't stop talking. "Quiet." The hissed word surprised them so much, they obeyed. I moved slightly over so I could see Kaede smiling at them.

"May I continue?" When no one dared to answer, she smiled more and looked back at the group. "As most of you know, the school website has all of the rules listed. If you have not signed up yet, please do so after classes today. You may request a computer in your room if you do not already have one." She waved her hand at a man off to the side and he walked up to her bringing a large stack of papers with him.

"This is Professor Hayate, you will listen to him and show him the respect he deserves." Kaede turned and walked to a chair against the wall and sat down. Kagome turned her attention to the tall black-haired male.

With a quick look around, Kagome could practically see hearts in the eyes of most of the girls. [i]'Weirdos'[/i] Sure he looked hot in the black on black outfit of a t-shirt and pants, but he was an adult. Kagome did NOT get crushes on adults; it just went against all that she believed. Her powers, or the feeling from before, told her that he wasn't human but she couldn't identify what he really was.

"I am happy to meet you all. I will be a training teacher to some of you first years. Here I have the schedules for all new students, so if I call your name please come up and get your papers." He looked down at the papers and read something from the top one, most likely a name.

"Abi."

A girl in the oddest of clothing stepped forward. She had a golden large necklace of sorts over a red and yellow shirt. Connected her left side was some armor that looked like a wing somewhat. She had black hair and dark brown eyes that could almost pass as the same color as her hair. As she took her papers from the teacher, my powers came up and told me that she was a Youkai.

"Akitoki."

A medium height boy with brown walked up to Prof Hayate. He took his paper and seemed to run back to the crowd. He didn't make my powers come out so he must be like Sango. His green t-shirt and jeans looked normal to Kagome, so she didn't give it another thought.

"Bankotsu."

A tall boy walked out of the crowd and got his papers. He looked human and Kagome was almost positive he was mostly normal until she saw on his back a huge sword, and when he turned around she saw the cross on his forehead. [i]'Special human than.'[/i]

More names were called and Kagome stopped listening. When her name was called, she walked calmly threw the crowd, got her papers, and walked back looking like her heat was beating too fast in her chest. Sango was called up soon after.

"Inuyasha."

A boy Kagome swore she knew from somewhere stepped over to the teacher. His silver white hair went all the way down his back and dog eyes twitched on top of his head. Anyone would recognize him from those ears unless he had a hat….. Kagome focused her powers and tried to see if he felt like the boy from the plane. Her guess was correct, and the feeling was the same as before. Inuyasha turned to the crowd and seemed to be looking around for something. When his eyes fell on Kagome his lips turned into a smirk. He must have realized that she was using her powers to identify him, and it seemed her recognized her from the same place. Unknown to Kagome, her cheeks heated slightly.

The last of the names were called out. Once the last paper was given out, Pro Hayate walked back to his shadows without another word. Kaede got up from her chair and walked back to her original spot in front of the students. Kagome gulped silently when she saw the old woman's gleeful expression.

"Now, because I'm a sick and twisted old lady, I've made a game. The first person to each classroom will get a prize. Go." As the newer students stood in slight shock at her randomness, the older students were off in a flash; most of them were use to her by now. Kagome shook off her shock and looked down at her schedule. First class up was Training, room 402. With a small smile, Kagome got a head start on all the other kids and ran down the hall.

* * *

Things that were originally in the middle of the story are know here cause of the one new rule.

(I'm messed up! Every couple of seconds I check back on my email to see if he replied. This is not good. I'm acting like a love sick weirdo! ……Come to think of it, I'm sort of glad he doesn't know what my name is on this….hehe that would end badly….)

(HE EMAILED ME BACK! Now we're talking about depressing stuff though…. Okay, this is the last time I interrupt your reading to talk about meaningless stuff. Sorry.)

now to the real stuff.

I'm so mean to my characters. I can just see what's going to happen next in my mind and it is so petty. Hehe, this will be a very fun story if I can help it. I would also like to announce that I'm bringing fluffy into the next chapter!

Sessy: It is about time you remembered this Sesshomaru.

Fluffy!!! *Glops demon lord*

Sessy: Remove yourself from this person immediately or suffer the consequences.

*Looks at him with wide eyes* Does it include sex?

Sessy:*shows fangs* Maybe.

*Hugs harder* Cool

Sessy: Although before this goes into anything that happens to be M rated tell me; why Sessy?

It could have been Fluffy.

Sessy: Then this Sesshomaru will have to teach you to call a lord by his title.

-M rated scene (no, not going to go into detail)-

Sessy: Seeing as the writer is unconscious, it falls to me to say review……. Or else.

So ends the pictures in my head….. I'm only slightly crazy but totally insane….Thanks.


	6. Fighting is fun! except for the losers

_Back from camping and lots 'o scenes running in my head! Thanks to all of you guys who thought to wish me luck; I had a great time. I also have odd songs like Hippopotamus for Christmas and Lovely bunch of Coconuts….. Hey, they sort of have the same tune…… weird… The day we started back home, yesterday if you read this today, we stopped at my Grandma Kathy's house. Her house is a wreck! We ended up having no room left in the car because she gave us so much stuff and she said that she'll fly up to see us with the rest *Shudders*. Oh well, I'm back and ready for action. As you all know, Fluffy is coming into the story now!_

_Sessy: We already had this conversation._

_Now Fluffy, as I've told you before I wont use any honorifics because my characters aren't all from Japan._

_Sessy: Than at least refrain from calling this Sesshomaru by such a unsuitable title._

_*shrugs shoulders* I'm too lazy to put Sesshomaru-sama every time I say your name….._

_Sessy -cough- Sesshomaru: *glares*_

_Oh well, read and review please!_

Kagome glanced down at her map for directions. Right at the next hall, forward have, left, right, and last another right. The place was a huge maze. So far no one was within hearing distance of her, but she knew that could change quickly with all the powerful kids. She figured the only reason she was in the lead was because she didn't get shocked easily and she use to be the fastest student at her old school.

A silver blur passed her and she knew without having to check that a Youkai just passed her at the speed of light. Not knowing if the blur was in her class, Kagome ran as fast as she could down the hall.

"You'll have to run fast then that to beat me, wrench!" A loud male voice announced from behind her.

Not daring to glance back, as the first rule of running as fast as you can in a hallway is always look where you're running else you'll run into a teacher, Kagome continued running. A glance of silver and red next to her informed her that the rude male was the one from before. Kagome broke her own rule and looked over at him.

"No way am I losing to anyone today dog boy!" With a slight evil smile at her new idea, she focused on her powers to make a wall in front of them blocking the hall. When they ran to it, she passed harmlessly threw it while he just ran into it like it was a solid wall. Kagome did a poor imitation of a maniacal laugh as she continued running down the hall and around corners.

With one final burst of speed, Kagome entered the open doorway of her first class.

"Congratulations."

Kagome looked over at a tall red headed female Youkai wearing fighting clothes who was seemed to be the teacher. She was standing behind a large oak desk at the front of the room and Kagome gave her a small smile between little pants of breath. She was about to say something to the woman when she felt another presence. With a sharp turn she saw the person who most likely was the silver blur. Her mouth fell open as she looked at him.

The boy sitting at the very back of the classroom was hot! Long silver hair ran down his back but that wasn't what was drool worthy about him. His face was very feminine but no one would ever guess him to be a girl though they might think him a god. Crimson stripes ran along his cheeks and a navy crescent moon was on his forehead. He had armor of some kind and a sword at his side, not to mention a big fluffy thing on his shoulder. He was HOT!

"Being the fastest human to class, you will be partnered with the fastest Youkai for the whole year." She smiled at Kagome like she was giving the greatest gift ever. Great, odd teacher.

"Go sit down by your partner while the rest of the students get here." Before Kagome could protest, Inuyasha came running into the room. With a small scowl, she moved to the back and sat next to the guy like she was suppose to. He glanced over at her for a second, and then turned away as if he was bored. Kagome bit her tongue when all she wanted to say was 'you bastard'. Her gaze fell on the teacher and Inuyasha as they seemed to get angry at each other. She laughed softly when she realized what they must have been fighting over.

"You will be silent around this Sesshomaru, human." Kagome looked over at the demon next to her. He wouldn't dare tell her to be quiet would he? She saw him looking right at her. She gave a small growl at how rude he was.

"Look, just because you're my partner doesn't mean you get to boss me around; I do as I wish." Kagome turned away from him.

"You will-"

"Class, please be seated!" It seemed the rest of the students had made it to class as the teacher closed the door and smiled as the class found seats.

"Hello, I'mKayowai and I will be your training teacher." The students broke out in small laughs around the room. It was really odd that our training teacher was named frail. (She's talking in English, just so you all know)

"Yes yes, my name is entertaining. Now would you all please shut up?" The teacher said in a sweet voice. The class was instantly silenced. "Good, now please get into pairs or go to the one I assigned you to." The students got up and chaos became Kagome's class. She just shrugged and took out a book. Soon the class settled down and she was forced to put back her book in her big pocket for later.

"Okay, please follow me now." The teacher opened a door that led outside and the students obediently followed. Kagome gladly got up and left Sesshomaru to follow by himself.

Outside the teens said 'oh' and 'ah' as they looked over the training ground. There was a track that most likely led into the forest but most of all there was just a lot of room. Kagome walked to the teacher and stood next to her to wait for directions.

"Okay class, today we'll have mock fights to see your skill levels." Kayowai clapped her hands in what seemed to be joy. She seemed to look around for a second then her eyes fell on Inuyasha and Kagome not to far from her. 'That will be fun.'

"First up is Inuyasha and Kagome! Chose your weapon!"

Kagome looked at her startled then to the dog boy. She had to think about what would work best…..

"I want to use a sword." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time, slightly startling each other. They looked at each other and Kagome decided the best thing to do was smile. He surprisingly smiled back.

"Swords it is!" With another clap, two swords appeared in front of the teacher. She gestured for the students to take them. Kagome got hers first and instantly liked the weight of it.

"These are magic swords, so you can't hurt each other much. I'll call out points and when I say stop you both have to drop your weapons." She pointed to an open area. "Go over there and on my say start."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and walked to her side while the dog boy walked to his. When the teacher called out to them, Inuyasha attached first without thought. Kagome easily blocked his attach and pushed it away. With the sword off to the side Kagome stabbed him in the stomach. Girls on all sides gasped as they saw the cute boy get hit. The sword didn't cut him, but seemed to go threw him without touching. So the swords couldn't touch skin, Kagome thought as the teacher called out a point.

Within five minutes everyone could see the winner was Kagome but Inuyasha kept coming, getting angrier every time.

"Give up already." Kagome told him as she yet again stabbed him in the gut. He just threw down his sword and tried to tackle her.

"That's not fair young man!" Before the teacher could interfere, Kagome had her sword on the ground and the dog was thrown away from her.

Kagome smiled as he shook off his shock at her throwing him and jumped at her again. This was just all fun for her. The dog demon was sent flying again and again, until Kagome just got bored and pinned him to the ground with her foot.

"I think enough is enough." She smiled down at the boy, not even panting.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled out, realizing he was just making himself look bad. When her foot was off, he got up and walked back into the group.

Kagome sighed as she saw the other students looking at her like she was a freak. It was too much like what they people at her old school looked at her like and she didn't like that even Youkai would look at her like that. Her head hung for a second, and then she heard the first clap. Her head shot up and she looked right into the eyes of her partner. She feared what was in her eyes at that second, but was quickly forgetting as the rest of the class broke out in applause and woops. Kagome smiled at them.

Kayowai looked between the two students and smiled. It really was a good match she made. So with a large grin she looked around at everyone else.

"Who wants to go next?"

* * *

Hehe, sorry bout not putting this up for so long. I was playing on other things and I couldn't get myself to write more in this. I know Kagome is suppose to be weak and all, but I like it better if she is an oddity at a school for odd people. Hehe, don't worry, Sessy will get to kick some butt in the next chapter. For more of my stuff, you can go to .com.


	7. Perverted Monks and Odd Kitsunes

_Hello and good day my fellow lovers of FluffKag._

_Sessy: That may be the stupidest thing you have ever come up with._

_WELL AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR THE SAME OUTFIT EVERY DAY!!!!_

_Sessy: ........_

_Ha! Cat got your tongue dog? Well I've got some stuff to tell you! You are so inconsiderate and expect me to take time out of my busy day to make up more smut for you and not -_

_Sessy: -picks up annoying girl as she continues to rant.-_

_Even a word of thanks would be nice! And take out the trash!_

_Sessy: ......_

_Er... where are you taking me?_

_Sessy: Somewhere where no one can hear you scream._

_...... Good scream or bad?_

_Sessy: -evil smirk- Both._

_I love the thought but I'm in the middle of starting another chapter!_

_Sessy: I'll just do it for you. Sesshomaru is not owned by this human, and neither is his brother's show. Riku would like to thank her first reader and -look of disgust- her cat......._

_Thank you Fluffy._

_Sessy: Now you owe me. Pay up._

_-bedroom door shuts- -moans heard from behind the door-_

_Love ya!

* * *

  
_

Kayowai looked around with a slight scowl. She couldn't figure out which poor person should fight with the Lord or the Western lands. Whoever that poor soul was, they would lose terribly......

A few feet away a wolf demon, a Prince to be exact, was flirting with another wolf that seemed to be hanging off his every word.

Kayowai's scowl turned to a sweet smile. The students who saw it shuddered and promised never to get on her bad side.

"Koga!" The wolf demon's head turned to look at the teacher in surprise. His eyes widened slightly at how evil her smile looked. "You will spare with Sesshomaru!"

Koga wasn't exactly an idiot per say.... He was more of a 'the facts don't apply to me' kind of guy. So having heard the fact that no one could defeat the famous Lord, he believed it sure, but Koga thought himself to be the strongest person in all of world.

A.K.A. Idiot.

Koga and Sesshomaru both made their way to the teacher.

"Weapon choice?" She asked, knowing it wouldn't matter either way.

"Claws." Koga never did like weapons; it was so much easier just to use his claws.

One of Kayowai's eyebrows rose but she didn't comment. Non the less, she nodded her head and looked to Sesshomaru

"I will use hands." Sesshomaru's expression didn't change as he walked to his place for the match. Koga had to run to his place, but soon they were both ready for the fight.

"First blood wins! On my word...... Go!"

A silver blur passed Koga before he could move. He blinked and when he opened his eyes Sesshomaru was gone. The students watching were silent for a moment. Finally Kagome started clapping. Koga's eyes moved to her for a second in confusion. Kagome smiled in sympathy and tapped her arm slightly above the elbow. Koga looked down to his arm and saw a small cut on his arm, bleeding only slightly.

"The winner is Sesshomaru!" The teacher nodded at the class obediently started to clap.

Koga turned around in a circle and finally spotted Sesshomaru, who stood behind him. He glared at the one know as 'killing perfection' in anger.

"I want a rematch!" Koga demanded. Both Sesshomaru and Kayowai ignored him. At last realizing he wouldn't be getting anything, Koga stormed off in a huff.

Kagome shook her head at the scene. This school was so entertaining compared to her old one. She loved it. What other school would have a required sparing match in a class; a class that everyone took, like science or math? She was in heaven.

As the matches went on, Kagome started to feel her normal loneliness. It seemed that everyone here had at least one friend or knew how to make them. Kagome, on the other hand, had neither the ability to know what to say nor anyone who came from her old school.

The class went on faster than she liked. Kagome would have loved to stay in this class for the rest of her life, but she knew that wasn't possible.

With every random pair that fought, Kayowai changed the requirement of winning. The class broke out in laughter when a pair had to get mud in their opponent's hair first. No one was chosen to fight with the partner they had chosen and no one fought their friends. Complete stranger against complete stranger battled it out; male against female; Youkai against human; the difference didn't seem to matter to anyone.

Soon the battle ground was turned upside-down in a confusion of dirt, mud, blood, clothing, and knocked out people. Kagome continued to watch match after match, burying her loneliness in awe of the power around her.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her from the second to last match. She turned her head to look at the person.

A medium height boy stood next to her. His hair was black and tied back into a small ponytail. In his left hand he held a staff with odd rings on the top. He wore robes like her grandfather; that and her powers pointed her to believe that this was a monk. The only odd thing about him was a slight... weird feeling from his hand. When Kagome looked down, she saw prayer beads on his hand. She looked back up at his face.

"Hello." Kagome smiled at the boy. He seemed to be safe enough.

"Beautiful lady, will you bear my children?"

Or not.

Kagome blinked as the monk was hit over the head and went down hard. She winced in sympathy and looked to see the person who had hit him.

A tall redheaded boy stood next to the fallen monk. Her powers instantly informed her that he was Youkai and his blond fluffy tail told her that he was a kitsune. His ears were pointed and small fangs could be seen when he smiled at her. She thought to be afraid, but it was too late; she felt the bond immediately. Kagome didn't know why or how, but she just knew that they would be friends. Having never felt this, Kagome was surprised to say the least.

"Sorry 'bout my friend, he can't help it." The kitsune shook his head in mock sadness. "He tells me repeatedly that he is cured." He rolled his eyes.

Kagome glanced down at the monk in worry. Was the curse what she had felt in his hand? One way to tell.

"How is he cursed?" Kagome asked the kitsune for the monk was still out.

He sighed. "His father somehow got cursed and it goes through the line." The kistune paused. "Come to think of it, I don't exactly know what the curse does." He kicked the monk. "Hey Miroku, what does the cures do?"

Kagome winced again but her thought that kicking an unconscious was wrong didn't last long. It turned out that the monk was just faking so he could look under the skirt of a girl near them. When the kitsune kicked him, Miroku, or so the kitsune called him, got up and brushed the dirt off of his robes. He made a tisking noice.

"Such vulgar violence in front of a lady; your parents must be ashamed!" He shook his head sadly, an identical expression on his face as the kitsune had earlier. "Really Shippo, you should treat women with respect."

Kagome smiled as the pair continued to have an argument. She felt the same feeling for Miroku as she had for Shippo. They would be friends and the two would be very good entertainment for the four years at the school.

Kayowai's voice stopped their amusing bickering. Everyone quieted and looked to the teacher.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. I haven't seen such a fine bunch of children since the last batch." Everyone remained silent, wondering if that was a complement or an insult, but she didn't pause.

"Your next class will begin in twenty minutes. I want you to use this time to run back to your rooms and get some spare clothing to leave here." She gestured at the two muddy girls. "As you can see, this will be a very dirty class. If you wish to have some clothing that you can change into for this class, you can go to the student storage to find something. There are cubbies in room where you can keep your stuff and bathrooms on both sides. Any questions?" There was a collective shaking of heads. "Good, you are all dismissed."

Kagome said a polite goodbye to the boys. She suddenly felt as if someone was watching her, so she turned to look behind her. No one was near. She shrugged her shoulders and told herself that she was imagining it.

Kagome and a group of girls ran around the school and back over the hill to reach their dorm. Quickly she ran into the building, down the hall, and to her door. She had to pause to turn the knob and then she was in. Two minutes later she had a pair of clothes to put into her cubby and she was out the door.

Kagome ran the whole way, refusing to be the last one to get there and to her next class. Luckily her training class and the dorm weren't that far apart and it took her only 5.5 minutes to run back. When she reached the class, only a few of the students were still there; all the rest were still off getting their clothes.

Kagome gave a quick look around to see if anyone she knew was here. It seemed that Miroku and Shippo were still out, but 'this Sesshomaru' was there, standing in all his sizzling hot glory.... with a frigid cold expressionless face. She was not going to chance either of the promised; heat stroke or frost bite.

She turned her back on him and went to go sit down. There were still 8.2 minutes left in the class and she was going to spend it reading her book.

_I'm not ignoring him; I'm simply not acknowledging him. He's not important enough for me to be angry at him._

Of course, Kagome couldn't fool herself. She was not going to put up with any rude comments from him, so instead of losing her temper and staring a fight, she was ignoring him.....

_Pay no attention to the hot guy...... take no notice of his silky perfect hair.... pay no heed to the tingling in her fingers demanding to see if he felt as good as he looked... do not take into account-_

_RAWR!!!!_

Kagome was, literally, saved by the bell as what she guessed to be the signal for the next class began. The noise sounded like the normal one at her old high school and the familiar sound comforted her.

She found the paper with all of her classes on it in her pocket and looked for the second class. History in room 122 was her next class.

* * *

_Other random comments from the middle of the story._

(Pause in story so I can read some Sasunaru.... Hehehe.

Sesshomaru hits author over the head and logs off her fanfiction.)

now the real stuff.

_Sorry! -moans- I didn't mean to forget about it for so long..._

_Sessy: If you are really sorry, you would not have stopped. -wap noise-_

_-moans again- But Sessy-_

_-whap- Do not call me that. I am your lord and master and I will not be degraded by such an unoriginal name._

_Hey! It's plenty-_

_-whap-_

_-moan-_

_Se-whap- Lord and Master: Now what do you say to your poor audience?_

_Sorry my mind is so perverted?_

_lord and master: -whap- try again_

_Fine! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for so long! Happy!_

_Lord and Master: -sets down paddle- Good girl. -lifts up and starts to bedroom- -smirks back at audience- Review._

_And so ends another of the odd scenes in my head._


	8. The coolest door ever

_LAM: ..... No wonder no one reviews....  
_

_What! I have plenty of reviews and Crimson Rose, now my one true love, even requested that I write more in this story!  
_

_LAM: Yes, one person out of 128 hits on your profile has finally written something..... I rest my case.  
_

_That's not fair; half of those are hits from me..... WAIT A SECOND!-  
_

_LAM: ..... Do you want me to point out the flaws in your retort? ...... And why is this Sesshomaru being called lam?  
_

_Lord and master.... LAM.... hehe....  
_

_LAM: ......... Laugh now human, but I know where you sleep.....  
_

_Um... next to you?  
_

_LAM: Exactly.  
_

_Oookaay..... well.... um... Please enjoy?  
_

_LAM: I intend to.  
_

_Not YOU, the readers!!!  


* * *

  
_

Kagome waited until she made the next turn then looked back.

"Stop following me!"

Her brown eyes met the golden ones of the demon behind her. He didn't so much as blink.

"This Sesshomaru would never stoop so low as to follow a filthy human."

Kagome twitched at the word "filthy". She could stand being called human, because she was, but to say that she was filthy was like to plan your own ruin.

Kagome turned in a huff and marched off down the hall.

........

"You said you weren't following me!"

.......

Kagome gave a loud sound of frustration and ran down the hall, hoping to get away from the person who would soon cause her to either die of annoyance or kill him. She finally made it to the 200 hall.

As she walked, Kagome read the numbers on the wall. She paused and blinked.

_120, 121, 123.....  
_

_Where was 122?!?  
_

As Kagome anxiously looked from classroom 121 to 123 a small group of equally perplexed students began to form. Finally, after Kagome went into full panic mode- I mean, you would to if your classroom was missing and you didn't want to be late on the first day-, she looked franticly left to right up and....

To her boost her bewilderment, a door evidently labeled 122 looked down at her from the ceiling. The door was a lovely color, the purples and blues of a setting sun, and Kagome would have loved it if it had not caused her newest problem.

_  
How the hell do I get in the room?_

When people saw Kagome looking up, soon everyone was looking up and groans and "How is that even possible?"s were heard from the gathered students. Kagome didn't say a word; all she did was stare in disbelief at the door  
that just put to rest all of the things she thought to be true.

Just to ruin her day more, Sesshomaru in all his frosty glory, walked past her and jumped. In a quick flash of white, he had the door open and was in. The door closed slowly.

Kagome growled and shook herself out of her daze. A simple puzzle couldn't stop her!

She thought about it from all the angles. If they could just get someone in the doorway, they could help everyone else up... Maybe they could make a human... er..... body tower. A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her musing. Kagome turned to see Sango smiling at her.

"Do you want to work together with me on this?" Sango gestured to the door above their heads. "It seems to me that if we could get three people together, we could reach it."

Kagome eagerly nodded.

"Could I perhaps be of some use for you lovely ladies?"

Both Sango and Kagome turned to see Miroku looking at them with a grin. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, but if you grab my butt I'm going to send you to the nurses office again."

"Sango, my love, I would never be so uncivilized-"

"Can it Monk."

Kagome smiled at the entertainment. So these two had a history did they? Well..... Oh crud, history!

"Um, guys?" Both turned to looked inquiringly at Kagome. She pointed up.

"Oh right! We need to make a plan." Sango looked from the Miroku, to Kagome, to the door. "Maybe if we all stood on each other's shoulders, the one on top could make it to the door and help the rest up..."

Kagome raised her hand as if she were in class. Sango nodded at her, not even really paying attention.

"If I can get up here, I can get everyone else up." Kagome knew she was strong, even before her change she knew it. ..... Wait her powers! Kagome hit her head with her hand.

"Duh, I have Miko powers!" At the other's quizzical gaze, she hurried to explain.

"The when I was decorating my room, I realized that with my powers I can lift things up. So maybe I can just lift you guys up and into the room!"

"Worth a try," Sango smiled at her.

Miroku grinned. "Ladies first."

One bump on the head later, Kagome began lifting people into the room. It felt weird, like moving your tongue with nothing in your mouth; it was neither hard nor unmanageable, but it did take a lot of thought. Soon all the people who couldn't get into the classroom by themselves were up.

Kagome blinked at the empty hallway.

_  
How do you go about lifting yourself???_

At first, she tried to do it the same way as everyone else. Nothing happened. Next she tried to think wings on herself that could fly her up. Nothing again. Finally, in frustration, she imagined herself holding onto the doorknob in the sky. Kagome let out a little eep as she found herself dangling like an earring off of the doorknob for classroom 122.

As Kagome hung precariously off of the ceiling, she felt again the feeling of being watched. She looked down the hall in both directions, but no one was outside. Of course, this reminded her that she did Not want to be late. With a last look, just to be positive, she used her powers to open the door to let her in.

* * *

_-sensors go off- yes yes, I know it's too short! I'm sorry! At least I wrote something at all!_

_  
L-threatening growl- Sessy: -sight- Didn't you have a conversation with yourself about this? People complain when you write so little. I complain when you write so little._

_  
Yes.... It's just that it's 12:10 and any second one of my parents will come down and kick me off of the computer.... and you don't appreciate me, you just want to get to smut!_

_  
Sessy: Of course._

_  
...... I hate you sometimes.... you know, just for that I'm going to make something embarrassing happen to you. Then Kagome will laugh and laugh and the audience will never think the same about you again! Mwuahahaha!_

_Sessy: Are you quite finished?_

_  
.....ha?_

_  
Sessy: Good. Now if you will be a good girl and write more tomorrow, I'll treat you like a good girl._

_  
Um.... good girls don't have sex with sexy demons in their minds...._

_  
Sessy: -smirk- than I'll treat you like a good bitch._

_  
Works for me!_

_  
-x rated scenes-_

_  
Sessy: Review_

_  
So ends the pictures in my head... for tonight._


	9. Upsidedown and Rightsideup

If I finish this before dinner, can I have a cookie?

Sessy: ...... no.

What!? Why!!!???

Sessy: You must join the dark side to get cookies.

...... How in the world do you join the dark side???

Sessy: -smirks- I have some... ideas.

-eyes widen- kay. –turns to audience- Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome had the feeling of floating in midair.

_Wow.... um... how do I get down?_

The world around her seemed to be right out of the picture "Relativity", stairs and doorways turned every-which way, except no one was there. Kagome drifted down to land softly on the door, which had closed after her.

"Welcome Kagome."

Kagome hastily got up and looked around. No one stood near her.

"I have heard of your deeds from the other students. Because of your kindness and altitude in your powers, you have been given this first test."

Kagome sighed in relief. For a second there, she thought she was just going crazy.

"Listen closely. Your assignment is to find the demon. Once you have found him, I will give you further instructions."

Kagome nodded. She didn't know if the person could see it, but it was reflex. Kagome waited a second to see if the voice she guessed to be her teacher was finished. When no noise came, she turned and walked up one of the odd staircases and through a door.

The room was empty. Kagome turned to go out another exit, but bars came up from the ground to block her.

"For every wrong room you enter, you must learn a little more." A piece of paper came out of nowhere. Kagome grabbed it in reflex and glanced at it.

On the page, the picture of a handsome man looked up at her. He looked exactly like Professor Hayate; on closer inspection, Kagome realized it _was_ Hayate.

"Professor Hayate. Vampire. 1000 years old. Creator of Dragon mead, a drink that makes humans fly for a limited amount of time. Now teaches a class for demons."

The paper Kagome held turned to ashes in her hand. The bars over the door slid down.

"....Well that was odd." She shrugged her shoulders and made her way out of the room.

Kagome looked up from her new staircase to see the door she had come in from above her head. For some strange reason, that made her want to laugh. She would beat this room, she would win. With a new set of mind, fun instead of work, she continued on.

Five doors and five lessons on random things later, Kagome entered a new room. The second she crossed the threshold, Kagome knew this was the room and who the demon was.

"You _are_ following me!!!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. The demon looked at her coolly. One perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose in mocking question.

"Perhaps you are following this Sesshomaru." The demon said in his normal cold way.

Kagome paused at this. Would she know if she was stalking him? Maybe her mind had decided that she would get a crush on this demon and follow him around.... I was something to think about.

"Congratulations; you have found your demon." Kagome jumped at the voice. Before she could make a noise, the room dissolved around her. In a second it was replaced with a normal looking classroom with all the other, equally confused, students. Desks made rows down the sides of the classroom, all facing the center where there was a large open space.

A tall redheaded woman stood at the front of the classroom, right in front of a whiteboard. Kagome's powers came up and told her that she was a very strong demon.... another kitsune.

Kagome smiled to herself. It felt like her powers where getting stronger every time she used them.

"Hello. I'm Heisui, your new history teacher. I hope that we will all have fun in this class." She smiled mischievously at the class. "After today, there will be a ladder from my doorway so that it's not as much trouble getting up."

The students all looked to the door, which was on the right wall. Several hands rose.

"Yes?" She pointed at Sango, who was one of the people with their hands up.

"How is that even possible?" Sango pointed at the right side up door. Heisui gave her a smile.

"Not everything is what it seems!" Suddenly, the teacher was gone. Kagome looked around and eeped when she found the kitsune right next to her.

"Do you expect this school to be like your old one?" She seemed to address Kagome, but she said it to the class. "Would you want this school to be exactly like any other?" Again she was gone.

"Would you like the world to be as it was before this?"

The class turned to where the voice came from. On the ceiling, their teacher stood. Her hair did not fall down, as you would see when someone was upside-down, but instead it spilled gracefully down her back. She smiled at the group.

"Too bad."

Abruptly her smile turned from mischievous to serious. She disappeared again and reappeared where she had started. On the whiteboard, a picture of all the desks started to emerge as if someone was drawing them. Names were printed on the desks.

"Please find your seats."

Kagome watched the self drawing board until her name came up. Just her luck, next to her was none other than the inu who it seemed just wanted to annoy her to death. Fortunately, Sango was placed behind her.

Kagome ignored the demon and walked to her seat; first seat, second row, on the right. Without even a glance in her direction, Sesshomaru also took his seat. Miroku sat next to Sango and behind Sesshomaru. Of course, when Sango went to sit down the monk couldn't control his "cursed hand". A loud smack was heard throughout the room and Miroku was down for the count. Heisui just shook her head.

"For the rest of the year, you will sit in the seat assigned. Don't even think about switching without my permission, the last person to do that..." She smirked evilly. "Let's just say they became my subject."

Kagome groaned. Leave it to teachers, even the oddest of teachers, to make a stupid pun about their job.

"The bell will ring in ten minutes. I'll give you all time to get acquainted with the people around you. Tomorrow we will be going over the rules and if we have time, we might even start with real learning." Heisui smiled at us again and then she was gone once more.

"Well that was entertaining." Kagome grinned. She could get use to this. Her old school was nothing compared to this place.

"What hit me?" Miroku moaned from his desk. He sat up and looked at Sango and Kagome blurrily.

"Justice?" Kagome looked at Sango in question. Sango glared at the monk.

"I went easy on you this time monk; next time you really will go to the nurse....." Her eyes narrowed as he moved towards her.

"It is well worth the pain to feel the feminine swell of your-"

And he was out again.

"Um.... Does that mean we have to take him to the nurse?" Kagome asked. Though Miroku deserved it, she felt sort of bad for him. Sango was did not seem to have a weak punch.

"Seems that way." Sango looked down at her handy work. A large bump stood out on the monks head.

Kagome sighed. "I'll take him. It will go quicker if I just take him myself." She was just about to take her powers out to lift him up when the door opened. A blond man with a long white lab coat entered the room. He immediately walked to Miroku and picked him up. He smiled at us.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry." And he disappeared just as the teacher had.

.......

"Well that was cool..... and random." Kagome turned back to Sango. "Do you think that's the nurse?"

"I'm not sure; every time I've been there the nurse wasn't there so I just left Miroku there. I guess it's possible." She shrugged.

Oh well.

Kagome jumped up as an abnormal squeaky noise came through the classroom. She marked that down in her head as the bell for the end of class in this very odd class.

"Where are you going next?" Sango asked.

Kagome took out the rumpled paper from her pocket and read off the next class.

"Miko studies in 329."

* * *

There! I'm finished!

Sessy: Good for you...

Aren't you going to say something perverted?

Sessy: ..... no.

What! It must be the sign of the end of the world! Hurry, get the brownies!!!

Sessy: ...... idiot.

Okay, seriously; what's wrong?

Sessy: ....... Read back over what you wrote.

Yes?

Sessy: You barely even put me in there! For my bitch to think so little of me..... it's annoying. –feral look enters eyes- That just proves that I have to work harder.

Um.... good for you?

Sessy: -glomps, rips off clothes, BEEP- Review

So ends the pictures in my head..... Actually they are still going.... um.... I didn't think people could bend that way.... wow....


	10. What's With All The Running?

Hello my pretties! I have been so busy with my schoolwork that I truly haven't even thought about writing more of this story.

Sessy: I feel so special now.

Um... well... Now that third quarter is almost upon my doorstep, I wanted something to do that could take my mind off of things.

Sessy: Now I feel used.

Er... Net Nanny is still watching everything I do (stalker!) so I will continue to feel guilty about not fixing my old work.

Sessy: They forgive you already; now get on with the story.

Sometimes you are so rude! Maybe I'll just leave you out of the story until Kagome wants a steamy bedroom scene! And you'll have no dialogue! Mwahahaha!

Sessy: ........ Fine with me; just get to that scene soon and I will not kill you.

Now I feel special. Oh well, on with the story that I do not own the characters of. Don't sue me please, I'm already broke.

* * *

Kagome glared at the door on the floor. This was the only way out of the classroom, but it didn't seem to like her. Every time she reached for the doorknob, the door would move out of her reach. It wasn't fair! The door let everyone else out except for her. Sesshomaru walked next to the door and glanced at her.

"Having trouble Miko." Sesshomaru said, more of a statement then a question.

"Nope, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not having trouble." Kagome lunged for the door and sighed as she hit the ground. The door was now back on the wall.

Sesshomaru reached over Kagome's head and opened the door. Kagome quickly got up and rushed to the open door. It finally let her through and she smiled in victory… Until she realized she was falling. Not good. Just as she closed her eyes and hoped the floor didn't hurt too much, an arm closed around her waist. She was placed on the ground and looked up at Sesshomaru, whose expression had not changed from his expressionless mask.

"Thank you." She said, looking down. Now she felt bad about being sort of mean to him.

"I did not wish to have to file a report." Sesshomaru stated in a bored voice. Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"Well thanks anyway." She growled out. She didn't like the idea that she might owed someone like this.

Kagome went around the ladder that should have helped her and started off down the hall. Suddenly she froze. She had no idea where her map was. She didn't remember putting it in her pocket. She started to franticly look through her pocket for it.

"Looking for this?" Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru holding up her map, very crumbled because of being stuffed in her pocket. Kagome let out a relieved breath. It must have fallen out when she fell.

"Thank you again." She walked back to him and took the piece of paper with a smile.

"You should be more careful with your possessions Miko." Sesshomaru said flatly. Kagome's cheeks turned red again. She really wanted to yell at him, but he did save her and all, and he was the one who found the paper.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said sweetly. She turned her back on him and glanced at the map. She used her leg to try and get it to where she could read it. Once it was sort of flat, she looked for her next class. After scanning it for the best way to get to class, Kagome started down the hall again.

Other than one or two people passing her, the hallways were empty. Painted a soothing violet color, the walls were about ten feet apart, leaving more than enough room for students to walk from class to class without brushing up against each other. Kagome looked back over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru following her again.

"Admit it; you are stalking me!" Kagome turned around and pointed an accusing finger at him again. He glanced at it, then looked up and sneered at her.

"This Sesshomaru has already informed you that I would not lower myself to follow someone such as you." His tone wasn't as cold as before, more fire, causing a slight happiness in Kagome's heart. She liked that she could melt his ice, even if just for a moment.

'Where are these feelings coming from?' She shook her head and turned away from him, not feeling like yelling at him or attacking him for acting so condescendingly towards her. She started down the hall again, trying to ignore the feeling of having the Demon behind her. She could feel his presence like a warm wave lapping at her back. She couldn't stand it anymore and broke out in a run.

Sesshomaru watched the young Miko run away. He had to fight down the urge to chase after her and hunt her down like a small furry rabbit that she reminded him of. He would chase her, cutting off her exits and pushing her forward in her panic. They would reach a dead end soon enough. When she realized that there was no escaping him, she would push her back up against the wall and look at him, panting, dread filling her eyes. She would put up a fight, but it would be no match for the lord of the western lands. He would press her to the wall and she would try to get free. He would just laugh at the thought. His prey never escaped him. He would lean forward, keeping his eyes locked on to the burning brown of his captured rabbit and-

Sesshomaru shook his head. No matter how nice the picture, he would not give chase to the Miko. He had more self respect then to go after a simple human when so much could be lost and nothing could be gained. Well, not enough anyway. Sesshomaru continued at his normal pace to his next class.

Kagome slowed down as she approached her next class. She looked behind her to see that there was no icy demon in sight. One part of her felt relief that Sesshomaru was not following her. Another part of her, smaller and deeply buried, felt something like sadness. She puzzled over it for a second, but shrugged it away.

Kagome looked at the numbers on the wall to find her next class. Three rooms down, she saw the room number panted with white paint on the green door. It was neatly written, looking like it could have been computer generated it was so straight and perfect. She took hold of the cold doorknob and opened the door.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her new classroom.

It didn't look anything like a classroom; instead, it looked like she had stepped into a jungle. Trees stood at every side, blocking off her view of anything beyond them. Vines dripped down to brush the ground, or threaded between the trees like mini bridges. In front of her there was a small clearing, where small bushes dotted the ground. Student who had reached the room ahead of her were sitting on the bushes, looking around at the spender or talking to their neighbors. Kagome walked further into the room and spotted Miroku waving at her. She smiled and made her way to where he was sitting.

"Hello fair maiden!" Miroku took Kagome's hand and brought it to his lips. "I have pined for your presence by my side."

"Um… I'm flattered, but I saw you last class Miroku. Hey, didn't you go to the nurse's office?" Kagome took her hand from him.

"Nothing can keep me away from seeing you again!" Miroku declared.

"Oh stop it already." Shippo said from a seat nearby. Kagome looked over at him.

"Hi again." She said. Shippo smiled.

"Hi. Hey, I didn't get your name 'fair maiden'." Shippo rolled his eyes. "I'm Shippo and this idiot here is Miroku."

"I'm Kagome." They smiled at each other.

"Kagome. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." Miroku's cheesy lines were not stopped by his friend's protests. Shippo sighed.

"Try to ignore him, please. He doesn't mean to be such a bother. I think."

Kagome laughed at Shippo's words.

"Oh, I think the class is going to start soon. You might want to find a… er… bush and sit down." Shippo gestured to a bush near Miroku and his seats.

Kagome went to the bush and stared at it for a second. It was green and leafy, like a normal bush, but cut in the shape of an arm chair. Kagome poked it and was pleasantly surprised when it felt softer than most chairs. Curiosity got the best of her and she leaned in to sniff it. There was a slight fragrance of cherries, but other than that, it didn't smell like dirt or mud or bugs. She turned and sat in the chair, quite happy with how it felt.

"Okay class, please find a seat." A soft voice drifted over them like a melody. Kagome looked towards where it came from to see and petite blond woman, a Miko, smiling as softly as her words. A large fire haired man stood next to her, a hard face looking them over. Kagome could tell that he was a Youkai, but not what type. She could also tell with her powers that he was strong.

"Pipe down and sit down." The man said loudly. His voice was steel, leaving no place for arguments or options. He looked to be the exact opposite of the woman, but both were insanely beautiful and Kagome could feel just as much power from the female.

The class quieted and those that didn't have a bush to sit on found one in a hurry. No one wanted to see what the man would do if they didn't listen. Kagome turned her head and saw none other than her demon stalker sitting about six people to her right and two back. He was in what might have been the corner of the room, except the trees made a circle so there were no corners. Kagome turned back to the two adults, who stood where all the bushes pointed in what Kagome guessed to be the front of the room.

"I would like to welcome all of you. Though your schedules said this class was Miko studies or Demon studies, it is truly a combination of both." The female teacher told us. Her voice was soft, but somehow it was loud enough that everyone could hear her. She wore a light blue turtle neck shirt and simple blue jeans, which was sort of weird as it was getting hot out. She looking like a very nice teacher, and Kagome knew she would like her.

"I am Keiji and I will be the teacher for the Demon students." The man told the group. Kagome was relieved that he wasn't her teacher, he seemed mean.

"And I am Lorelei and I teach the Miko and Priest students." Lorelei smiled at us kindly. "As some of you may have already learned, most of the teachers at this school do not require titles with their names. Please, just call us by our names. I hope we all get along well."

Keiji snorted.

"Alright kiddies," He moved away from Lorelei's side and rubbed his hands together. Kagome didn't think his apparent glee meant anything good to them. "We are going to start out the new school year with a little game." Kagome didn't like the sound of this.

"As you can see, or you should, there are more Demons in this class then Mikos and Priests combined." Kagome felt around with her powers. It was true; there seemed to be 5 Mikos and Priests well there were 15 Demons. She hadn't actually noticed until the teacher had said something.

"To play the game, all of the holy people will go into the trees and after a five minute head start; the other students will try and hunt you. You can hide yourself using any technique you know. The Demons have to track you down and bring you back here. Whoever brings back someone gets extra credit and the Mikos and Priests that are left after ten minutes also get extra credit." He grinned at us. Kagome wanted to panic.

"There are rules, or course." Lorelei said, glaring at Keiji. It came out more cute then menacing. "You are not allowed to draw blood, internally harm, break bones, or slay anyone. This is a game, not a battle field. You may fight and run away, but I don't want to have to get the nurse for any of you today. If you break the rules, Keiji will handle you." She nodded at us. After one look at Keiji, no one would want him to be in charge of punishment.

"Go." Keiji said without warning.

The students were frozen for a second. Kagome broke free of the confusion that kept her in her seat and ran into the forest first, causing all the other Mikos and Priests around her to get into motion. The game was on.

* * *

I'm sorry!

Sessy: Not good enough. *starts walking to the door.* If you don't want to write, I'll have to find someone else.

NO!!! *grabs leg and holds on.* Please! I'm sorry for not writing for so long. I'm working on it! I uploaded on the Yaoi school story, I'm uploading on this one right now; I'm even going to work on a new one shot! Please don't leave me!

Sessy : *stops walking and dragging Riku across the floor.* Do you promise to upload before next year?

I make no promises.

Sessy: Not good enough. *starts walking again*

Wait! I promise to try! Is that enough?

Sessy : It is good enough for now. "Picks Riku up from floor.* If you get another chapter out, I'll reward you.

That sounds like a very good way to get me to do stuff.

Thanks for reading. You're already here, so why don't you review? Please?!


	11. Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Smell No Evil

HI you all! I'm happy to say that I have a laptop now!!! Now I can write anytime, which means I can actually finish another chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews and stuff, and I'm really really sorry for how long it has been since my last upload. I know that several of you are disappointed in me, but I am going to try my hardest now!

Sessy: You better.

You aren't very nice to me, who is in charge of what happens in the story. What happens to you.

Sessy: I am in charge of my own fate.

Whatever. Thank you guys for getting this far and I hope there is more story for you to read! Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I don't own Inuyasha…. Really.

Some characters are made up by me though, like most of the teachers, but I do not own the characters from Inuyasha. I'm still broke, so sue someone else please.

* * *

Kagome pushed her way through the trees. She counted the minutes down in her head as she rushed to get away from the clearing where the Demons were waiting to come and get her. She would last ten minutes, somehow.

A web of vines blocked the path in front of her. Without breaking stride, she jumped and grabbed onto the vines. Just as quickly as she could run, she started climbing up the vines.

'I'm a good distance away from the Demons now, so this place should be safe. Besides, no one ever looks up.' She told herself as she pulled herself onto a tree branch about twenty feet off the ground. From her perch, she could see a break in the trees. Instead of there being a normal ceiling or even the real sky, high above the trees she could see the ceiling painted to look like the night sky. She tried to see where it ended at the walls, but it just looked like it would go on forever.

Kagome was pulled from her thinking when she realized that the time was up. She didn't want to be seen, incase someone did look up, so she tried to pull out her powers. Instead of having to search for it, her power rushed out like water. She closed her eyes and thought of the power surrounding her, a small ball that kept her from prying eyes. She opened her eyes and looked around. The soft pink bubble made the trees look pink-ish, and she wished that it would be another color. She watched as the pink tint to the trees turned purple, causing her to smile. Purple was cooler than pink any day.

Kagome's ears picked up the small noise of a branch breaking in the distance. She look towards it, unknowing holding her breath. She released it when Shippo came into sight. She watched him make his way to the vine web and look up. She froze as his gaze traveled past her branch, but was calmed when he didn't pause on her location. The bubble seemed to be working so that he couldn't see her.

"Kagome." Shippo called. Her eyes widened. Did he see her somehow?

"I know you're here, I can smell you." He tapped his nose, a grin taking over his face.

Kagome sighed and dropped her shield. How could she forget that some Demons had good noses?

"Hi Shippo. I'm sorry, but I can't let you take me back there. I really want that extra credit." Shippo shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go for now. I don't want to take away from anyone's grades, so I'm waiting for the ten minutes to be over. Once they are over though, I'll come looking for you again." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"Just remember," Shippo turned away and started walking. "Not everyone is as kind as me. Be careful" Kagome couldn't see him anymore, but could feel is presence going away from her.

Kagome knew that she had to find a new place to hide now. She made a new bubble, this time remembering to make it block her scent, and looked around for new options. If she climbed over the vines, the end being about a foot above her spot, she could go to the other side. The branches on that side were close enough together that she could just walk or jump from one to the other, like a pathway in the trees. It seemed like her best bet, so Kagome started climbing.

Once she was other the side, she jumped to the nearest branch. There were several almost touching it, so she used these as her pathway. She walked for a few minutes, jumping when it was needed. Whenever a Demon came close enough to her that her powers picked it up, she paused and stayed motionless on the branch she was on. Only after the Demon passed would she start moving again.

She kept this up for the last five minutes. Once the ten minute mark came up in her head, she grinned to herself. Now, even if she was caught, she would get extra credit.

Kagome's grin vanished when she heard the leaves rustling above her. She looked up with wide eyes to see Sesshomaru standing on a branch above her head. If that wasn't bad enough, he was looking right at her!

Kagome stayed motionless, like a doe caught in the headlights. Sesshomaru's golden eyes scared her more than any approaching car might have.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said, as if greeting her in his cold voice. "Run."

Kagome stared as he jumped from his branch. She looked away and started running as she saw that he was jumping towards _her_. Kagome saw that in front of her, the branches stared to get farther and farther apart. She had to jump very far to get to the next branch in her path. Finally, the branches stopped being close enough for her to jump. She saw a vine to her right and without worrying about if it would hold her or not, she jumped.

Kagome's hands locked onto the vine. Her forward motion caused the vine to swing forward and luckily it did not break from her weight. She didn't see any branches nearby that she could jump to safely, away from the Demon on her trail, so she used the vine like a bar and started to slide down it.

As she went down, she looked up to the last branch she had used. Sesshomaru stood there, looking like a beautiful statue. Her eyes met his for a moment. She watched as his changed from golden light to blood red. She figured that probably meant trouble for her.

Kagome jumped from the vine when she was close enough to the ground that she wouldn't hurt herself. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she started to run. She swerved around the trees, trying not to trip on any of the roots sticking out of the forest floor. She stretched her powers out, trying to see if anyone was near her, but she didn't feel that anyone was near her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Sesshomaru was not following her. Kagome sighed in relief and continued at a walk, slightly winded from her mad dash.

Suddenly, her feet left the ground and her back was pushed up against a tree. A hard body held her above the ground, pinned to the tree. Her brown eyes met the red ones of Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru told you to run." He stated. Kagome tried to break his hold, but it seemed that she was trapped until he chose to let her go.

"I did run." Kagome growled. She wiggled her body and tried not to think about the hard male Demon pressed up against her. Sesshomaru growled, much more threatening than hers.

"Do not speak unless this Sesshomaru give you permission to." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was about to give a sarcastic retort, but Sesshomaru raised his hand and placed his claws at her throat. She gulped and swallowed her reply.

"It seems that you need to be punished for your disobedience." Kagome's eyes widened. What would he do to her?

She was answered when he leaned in and his lips covered hers.

* * *

There, I gave you more words.

Sessy : This Sesshomaru approves of the ending of this chapter. I demand that you write more.

What? I just finished! I want to go do something now and not be stuck to my computer. I want to go play something!

Sessy : *grins* Fine then, let's play a game. You go hide and when I find you I can give you your reward.

Kay! *runs off*

Sessy : *Chuckles* Well then, Riku thanks you for reading her story and wishes you to review. *Turns around and goes on a hunt*


End file.
